Silent Love
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: Soundwave and Arcee realize their love for one another. These characters belong to Hasbro.
1. Behind The Mask

Hey all, Dragonis here. I didn't like this story, so I'm rewriting it.

On with Silent Love!

* * *

Soundwave struggled to regain control of his flight path. He had been shot by Optimus Prime and was about to hit the ground. He transformed to lighten the blow.

'_Scrap_' he thought as he blacked out

* * *

Arcee watched as Soundwave drew closer and closer to the ground. She grimaced as he transformed and hit the ground.

'_Scrap_' she thought as she shuddered and looked away

* * *

Soundwave woke up in the Autobot base, and saw the Autobots staring down at him.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?" Optimus interrogated

Soundwave smiled beneath the mask and replayed Optimus' sentence as a remix

"Optimus, allow me." Arcee said as she took the screen off Soundwave's face to the rest of the Autobots' surprise.

"I guess this is as good of a time as any." The normally silent mech said in his own voice.

"Right." Arcee responded as she turned to the rest of the Autobots "Optimus, everyone, Soundwave and I... are in a relationship

"Say what!" Smokescreen yelled before getting a knock on the back of the head by Wheeljack.

"Not the time, kid" the mechanic said

* * *

Like how I ended it? Stay tuned for more


	2. Arctic Attack

Hey all, Dragonis back with the second chapter of the revised Silent Love! Go back and read the first if you haven't yet, okay? Any remarks before we start, Wave?

Soundwave: ...

Ok, Slenderbot...

* * *

Soundwave was lying on the floor beneath a computer, trying to get it to work after its connections had failed.

"Durabyllium drill." He said to Bumblebee, who was helping with the repairs. He took the tool from the scout and used it on a loose wire switch. Soundwave slid out from his place beneath the monitor and flicked it on.

"Bleer boh ee!" The yellow Autobot said

"Yes, we did it, Bumblebee." The thin mech said

The two Autobots looked up at the screen as Agent Fowler called in.

"Where's Prime? The Cons just attacked another facility!" The angry human yelled

Soundwave looked at Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus.

"I'll man the bridge. We have a tactical advantage by not allowing the Decepticons to know I'm an Autobot." Soundwave said

"Very well." The Elite Guard Commander said

* * *

Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee stepped out of the Groundbridge and started shooting at Vehicons, only to find Shockwave and Predaking stealing a reactor. They saw another bridge open and the rest of the Autobots, minus Soundwave and Ratchet, step out.

"Autobots, stand down!" Megatron yelled from above. The Autobots looked up in horror as they saw Megatron, Starscream and the Seeker armada rain down upon them. Optimus was about to be over run when the Vehicons flying towards him simply disappeared. As he looked around, more and more drones were falling because of an unidentifiable force. Arcee smiled as she figured out what is was that was killing the Decepticonn cannon fodder.

"Forget what I said about element of surprise, Magnus." Soundwave said as he landed.

"That's my Wavey. Arcee said with glee.

"So Soundwave, you have not only betrayed your master, but have joined the Autobots!" Megatron yelled

"I serve no master but myself!" The former Decpticon officer said as he blasted Shockwave, destroying the scientist's cannon. Soundwave then proceeded to show everyone present why he had been a gladiator and survived. He flip kicked Starscream out of the air, then segued into a downward strike into Predaking. He rebounded of the dragon's head and uppercutted Megatron into a downward spirl towards the building wall.

"Lord Megatron, opening Groundbridge." Knock Out said over the Decepticon comm.

* * *

The Autobots returbed to base in celebration, but it was short lived. Soundwave felt so much pain in his side it felt like he was burning. He then collapsed.

* * *

Oh, Primus! Tune in next time, and remember, be and Optimust Prime, not a Negatron!


	3. The Sound of a Bounty

Hey guys, Dragonis here with more Silent Love... Man this thing needs a punchier title, so I'm going to hold a contest to decide the new name. Winner gets to write a chapter! Stakes are high so the title better be sky high! How the scrap did that make sense

Sondwave: ?

Excuse me, I'm not that boring!

Soundwave:_ Shut up and write the thing_

Ok then...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, Green Lantern or... Klingon.

* * *

Soundwave collapsed to the ground, and Arcee screamed in horror. Optimus and Bulkhead picked up the thin mech and put him on Ratchet's medical table, then stepped back to allow the doctor to do his work. The older medic took a scan of Soundwave, and slowly turned towards the others

"He's... stable, at least for now. In fact he should be waking up soon." He said as the group turned to see Soundwave onlining his optics

"&amp;$%]#+€" He said to Bumblebee

The scout cocked his head and replied "Bip Bip Bip Bwow."

"&amp;$%]#+€" Soundwave responded

"By the Allspark!" Optimus said. "Whatever damaged him threw his voice box so far off that he is speaking Primordeal Cyberlect!"

"Primus!" Ratchet said

"^{%{*{^#€~|_#. ;26772^]%{*{^+€£~€." Soundwave said loudly, almost yelling

"Can we fix it?" Arcee asked

Ratchet responded by smacking the mech on the medical table with a wrench.

"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,

Natromo faan tornek wot ur.

Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,

Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!" Soundwave yelled with confidence

"Doc, that didn't help." Wheeljack said

"I think that was a Lantern Oath!" Raf said

"What's a Lantern Oath?" Team Prime, minus Soundwave, asked

Ratchet tried again to get an understandable answer from Soundwave

"vaj Hurgh tu' SoH ramvam

ram naQ yuvtlhe'

'ej ghe''or

'ej ghe''or

jImejbej tugh

pa' pong Dop

SoH pol

SoH pol

Human backdrops je

alzo tlhorgh 'etlh

jIH laQchoHlu' HoS

jIH 'emDaq vaj HoS" The Communictions Officer replied to the stimulation

"Is that... Klingon?" Miko asked

"What's Klingon?" All the Autobots, sans Soundwave, asked

Ratchet hit one last time, and Soundwave said... nothing. He simply looked at all his fellow Autobots and powered down. With heads down cast, the Autobots returned to their rooms, and would hope to return in the morning to a restored Soundwave.

* * *

"Sire, I live to serve you." A tall yellow and dark grey Transformer said as he knelt on one knee before Megatron.

"Good." The evil tyrant said "I want you to assasinate someone for me. My former Communictions Officer, Soundwave.

"It won't be done, Megs." The Autobot said as he back flipped into the entering Knock Out. Starscream heard the commotion and charged in with the repaired Shockwave and Predaking. The Autobot took inventory of his foes and deployed swords from his arms.

"Evo, you fail to see that we are all experienced warriors!" Starscream yelled grandly.

"You fail to see that I'm a bounty hunter with over 1000 kills, one of which was Megatronus Prime, The Fallen, one of the original 13 Primes, as well as countless Predacins during the War of Velocitron!" Evo said as he shot the Seeker with his Ion Burst Cannon.

* * *

So... Who is this Evo, and why is he on Earth. How will Soundwave turn out?"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	4. Love through Time

Hey all, Dragonis here with more Silent Love. Yep, that's still the title... UNTIL MAY 8! That's the end date for the contest to decide what the name is going to be. Just leave a review with the name you want, and I'll decide which I like best, but please don't copy anyone else titles. I have a neat little thing that I can use to find out if the name is being used. It's called Google.

Enough of my blabbering, now for the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story, except for Evo.

* * *

Evo deployed a second blaster and shot Shockwave in the knee, causing the one-eyed robot to retaliate. Evo simply dodged the shot by side flipping over it, and blasted Shockwave again, this time in the shoulder. He activated his leg jets and blew back from Predaking, who tried to slash him. He jeted back towards the beast and hit him in the face with an uppercut. Megatron grabbed the Dark Star Saber from his back and swung at Evo, who deployed his own blades and rolled beneath the warlord. The tyrant tried again to kill the Autobot, to no avail as the bounty hunter simply parried the blow with his own swords.

"How?" Megatron asked

"My blades were forged by The Forge of Solus Prime from Pure Transmetal." Evo said, as if it was obvious. Megatron roared and the Decepticons all attacked at once. Evo jumped, back flipped, and transformed into a Cybertronian Jet. He flew out the window, only for Megatron and the injured Predaking and Starscream to follow. Evo transformed into a tank in mid air, and landed on his ship. He turned his cannon towards the approaching Decepticons, and fired. They returned fire and both parties were hit, Evo was less hurt than them, so the Decepicons returned to the Nemesis. Another Transformers ran out of Evo's ship and up to the bounty hunter.

"Sir, are you hurt?" He asked. Evo looked at his arm and saw that the gunshot wound he had received from the barrage was healing.

"Yes, Pulse, I'm fine." Evo said

"Are you in need of some Energon, milord?" The younger bot asked "I know I'm Velocitron's king, but you don't need to smother me." The bounty hunter said

* * *

Arcee leaned over Soundwave's berth, in heavy thought.

"He's not you first love, is he?" Optimus asked. Arcee turned to the Prime and shook her helm

"My fourth. Tailgate, Cliffjumper, and the crown prince of Velocitron came before. The prince lived to become king, but he and I had broken off since I didn't relish in the thought of being a queen on another world. Now there's Soundwave. All my relationships ended bad, and I just want one that ends well so I can stop searching."

* * *

WOW! Wait... Evo is the King of Velocitron, and Arcee fell for the crown prince who eventually became king. Does that mean...


End file.
